Secrets and lies
by Midnight Lark
Summary: Bridgette befriends the new girl Gwen who is keeping secrets and telling lies anbout herself and her past. Full summary inside


**Summary- **Bridgette is the new cheerleader at her school, meaning she is now one of the "Untouchable" girls. She hates having to be mean to everyone, so when the new girl comes, Gwen a total Goth, Bridgette befriends her and is kicked out of the Untouchables group. Bridgette ends up not caring because of her friendship with Gwen has grown strong. But then Gwen tells Bridgette something about herself that just can't be possible, but it is. Bridgette has a choice to make, stay and join Gwen, or betray her best friend.

**Disclaimer- I own none of the tdi characters or the song mentioned.**

**Bridgette pov.**

I walked down the halls of my "lovely" school, Westwood Sheen high. Everybody stared at me admiringly, and I hated it. I was the new cheerleader, the new "Untouchable" girl. I mean now I had it all. I was smart, I had a great boyfriend, I was pretty and now I was untouchable. Quick sketch of me: waist length white blonde hair, bright blue eyes, tall, skinny, with a great body. I smiled to myself as I walked into the cafeteria and sat down at the untouchable table.

Heather looked at me and nodded her head. Courtney and Lindsay smiled slightly. Katie and Sadie waved. The other cheerleaders, Samantha, Lisa, and June ignored me as per usual. Here's a quick sketch of the "main" cheerleaders. Heather is the head cheerleader, she's about 5'7, really skinny, Asian, with long straight black hair, slightly slanted dark brown eyes and an I know everything attitude. Lindsay is Heather's second in command, and she is the dumbest person ever to walk the earth. She has sparkling blue eyes, golden colored hair and a huge chest. Then there was Courtney, the prep cheerleader. She has darkly tanned skin, mocha hair, and brown eyes. Katie and Sadie are best friends but are as different as can be. Katie is skinny and beautiful, with short black hair, and gorgeous chocolate skin. Katie is our mascot; she is overweight with black hair and pale skin.

"Ohmigosh, look at the new girl" Heather scoffed. I looked at where they were looking. A girl was standing in the middle of the cafeteria. She looked to be about 5'5 and was really skinny. Her skin was paper white, her hair black with the tips dyed teal. She was wearing tight black skinny jeans and a long sleeved Marianas Trench t-shirt. She looked up and her eyes met mine. I stopped a gasp, for her eyes were pure black, with what seemed to be no pupil. She broke my gaze, then turned and walked out of the cafeteria. I shook my head, and jumped back into the conversation.

***************************************************************************************************************

I waved good-bye to the other cheerleaders and walked into my English class. I sat down in my sit next to my boyfriend, Geoff Pater, who kissed my cheek. I smiled at him, just as my teacher came in. She slammed the books onto her desk and turned so she was facing the class. She smiled and opened her mouth to speak when a timid knock sounded on the turned and opened the door, speaking to whoever was behind it. The door opened, and in walked the girl I had seen at lunch. She walked to the open seat in the back of the room, sat down, and put headphones into her ears. turned back towards us.

"Ok your new assignment is to write a short novel that has a super natural aspect to it with a partner. And I will be choosing the partners so don't be pointing at your friends" She turned around and grabbed the class list.

"Alright Trent Allerd and Brittany Boen, Beth Clime and Justin Dagen, LeShawena Driper and Cody Fredrickson, Tyler Hoenish with Michel Jackrauth, Daniel Lo with Karl Lee, Bridgette Main with Gwendolyn Marks" she kept talking but I was frozen. I was working with the gothic new girl. I took a deep breath, gathered my books, and walked to the back of the class.

I slid into the sit next to Gwendolyn.

"Hi I'm Bridgette" I said trying to friendly. She looked up.

"I'm Gwen" she replied then turned away. I bit my lip.

"What are you listening to?" I asked. Gwen smirked and handed me one of the headphones.

_I gotta_

_make up for what I've done  
'Cause I was all up in a piece of heaven  
While you burned in hell, no peace forever_

'Cause I really always knew that my little crime  
Would be cold that's why I got a heater for your thighs  
And I know, I know it's not your time  
But bye, bye  
And a word to the wise when the fire dies  
You think it's over but it's just begun  
But baby don't cry

You had my heart, at least for the most part  
'Cause everybody's gotta die sometime, we fell apart  
Let's make a new start  
'Cause everybody's gotta die sometime yeah  
But baby don't cry

I will suffer for so long  
(What will you do, not long enough)  
To make it up to you  
(I pray to God that you do)  
I'll do whatever you want me to do  
(Well then I'll grant you one chance)  
And if it's not enough  
(If it's not enough, If it's not enough)  
If it's not enough  
(Not enough)  
Try again  
(Try again)  
And again  
(And again)  
Over and over again

We're coming back, coming back  
We'll live forever, live forever  
Let's have wedding, have a wedding  
Let's start the killing, start the killing

I pulled the headphone out of my ear.

"What was that?" I asked, shocked and slightly disturbed. Gwen laughed.

"Its little piece of heaven by avenged sevenfold. Now shouldn't we be working on our project?" She asked, still grinning. I nodded and smiled back at her.

"Do you have any ideas?" I asked.

"Umm what if we did devil vampires" Gwen replied. I raised an eyebrow.

"There basically demons, but they feed of blood, and they are super strong and fast, with a talent for mind control." Well she was talking she had sketched a picture. I looked at it. It was of a girl wearing regular clothes, with large dragon like wings coming out of her back. Fangs hung out of her mouth and devil horns poked out of her head. A devil tail hung around her waist, but it was split so that there was a tail on either side. There were also black spikes circling her wrists. But the scariest thing was her eyes; they were dark with no pupil, just like Gwen's.

I looked up at Gwen to see her staring right at me. Her eyes were so enchanting; it was like I was in a spell. She quickly looked away.

"So what do you think?" She asked.

"Let's do it" I replied. We both smiled and got to work.

**Ok please read and review and tell me what you think and if you have any ideas.**

**Peace,**

**Midnight lark.**


End file.
